pokemon_paper_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplaying Tutorial
If you are new to roleplaying, this page should help you get started. Hopefully. Roleplaying is like acting in a play that writes itself as it goes, it's a fun activity to do in your spare time. You just have to find roleplayers that are good, which is easier said than done. How to roleplay Here are the symbols you should use for actions. * *EXAMPLE* Actions such as "*I knock the teacup off the table*" #(EXAMPLE) Out of character chat. DO NOT reply to this IN character. #EXAMPLE Usually mind. #EXAMPLE In character. Alternatively, you can try 3rd person roleplaying which is basically writing a novel. Example: '''"Green light flickered off the witch's twirling wand before she cast the spell she has charged up for a while." Characters Now, to create a character, You need to give it personality traits, such as kleptomaniac or friendly. The former means they are going to rob people. The latter is exactly what it says on the tin Give your character flaws as well. Nobody likes a flawless character that solves every problem in a second. Flaws should be something that actually make their lives a little bit harder. A thief may be reckless and due to that, he sometimes get caught. Make sure the characters fit within the universe they are in. A Pikachu isn't going to fit in Mass Effect series, a.k.a the series with pro-human extremists, militaries, ancient machine gods with with one of its faction liquefying all species, human and aliens into Eldritch Abomination, genocide, racism, slavery, murder and possibility of the university being 'harvested', now is it? Roleplaying terms '''OOC: '''Out Of Character. Also a term used whenever a character does not act like himself. '''IC: '''In Character. '''Mary Sue: '''A female flawless character that never gets defeated and solves every single problem.This Tumblr blog is a Mary-Sue reviewing blog. You can find exactly what to NOT do when creating a character there. '''Gary Stu: Male version of above, often with more emphasis on "Macho" stuff like lifting up eighteen wheelers (And in some cases, Pokemon the size of eighteen wheelers that would be impossible to lift; like a Groudon). You can find some Gary Stus on the blog posted above, too. Godmodder: A character that acts like a god, dodges and blocks every attack aimed at it and kill everything. Read more about these here. Powerplay/Bunnying: '''The act of controlling another person's character without their express permission. For example. If you say "i hit gardevohre and she cri forevuh bawww" That would be powerplay. The person playing as the gardevoir dictates if their character cries or not, YOU DON'T. '''Metagaming: The act of taking out of character information and making your character suddenly KNOW IT. Like making gunpowder in the caveman ages. This can count as ruining a roleplay as it's a basic roleplay fundamental. ERP: Erotic roleplay. It's the act of having two characters fornicate in paper pokemon roleplay. This is a very high profile offense, It results in an instant permanent ban. Read more about it here. Category:Tutorial